deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Brobuscus101/KEN VS TERRY DB WIKI PREDICTIONS
I told you I'd continue this. Hey guys, it's Brobuscus, and let's predict the next DEATH BATTLE! Ken Masters(Street Fighter) VS Terry Bogard(King of Fighters) Also, I think we should take the time to congratulate Animegx43 for being the only one to predict the last one correctly. Let's do this Participants 1. Brobuscus101 2. Superbuting 3. Megahax 4. CallMeKnuckles 5. Finnmcmissilecar 6. Rambosans 7. Strunton 8. AJtheBlue18 9. Savage Samurai Rules There are no new rules after the last one. HOWEVER! You don't have to word your verdicts in the way DB would(almost no one did anyway) Research BACKGROUND KEN MASTERS Age: 51 Height: 5' 9" Weight: 183 lbs Blood Type: B Fighting Style: Ansatsuken TERRY BOGARD Age: 34 Height: 5' 11" Weight: 183 lbs Blood Type: O Fighting Style: Martial Arts and techniques learned from Jeff(boxing, karate, Kung fu, kickboxing, and street fighting) POWERS AND MOVESETS KEN MASTERS Hadoken *A weaker, faster version of Ryu's Hadoken Shoryuken *Can hit up to three times and set opponents ablaze Tatsumaki Senpukyaku *Can hit five times without knockdown Roll Roundhouse Kick Reppu Hadoken Kamabaraigeri Raikou Nataotoshi Senpu Nataotoshi Quick Step Heat Rush Shoryureppa Shinryuken Shippu Jinraikyaku Guren Senpukyaku Guren Enjinkyaku Power of Nothingness TERRY BOGARD Sense: Terry can sense the presence of people nearby Ergokinesis: Terry has an incredible power of energy, that he uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia *Gather Gaia: Terry can gather chi energy from Gaia, the mother-earth *Energy Projectile: Terry can fire a projectile of energy called Power Wave *Energy Attack: Terry can use chi energy to increase the damage of his normal attacks(punches, kicks, etc.) Acrobatics: Terry is very proficient with acrobatics in his fighting, using moves like Crack Shot and Rising Tackle Adaptability: Due to his training in various fighting techniques, Terry can adapt with any opponent he faces Resilience: Terry can take a lot of punishment when fighting British opponents like Wolfgang Krauser and Grant Survival: Terry lived and grew up on the mean streets of Southtown and other parts of the USA where survival was an everyday battle. FEATS KEN MASTERS Defeated Ryu Might have defeated M. Bison Beat down 3 thugs with a Shoryuken for some reason Defeated Sean in the 3rd World Warrior tournament Is able to keep up with Ryu while training Sean and Mel and being a husband Is faster than Ryu Defeated Rufus Overpowered Akuma with the Power of Nothingness TERRY BOGARD Defeated Geese Howard Defeated Wolfgang Krauser Defeated Yamazaki and the Jin brothers Won several King of Fighters tournaments Defeated Mars, the Fire God of War WEAKNESSES KEN MASTERS Was defeated by Ryu while mindraped by Bison Overconfident TERRY BOGARD Too much of a vengeance quest against Geese Too cheerful and has no ill-feelings toward anyone except Geese ADVANTAGES AND DISADVANTAGES KEN MASTERS +Faster +Ansatsuken might cancel out Terry's adaptability +More skilled in H2H +Power of Nothingness will be a huge problem for Terry +Less predictable attacks +More experienced overall -Not as smart -Weaker physically TERRY BOGARD +Stronger +Tougher +Smarter +Goes against tougher foes(Mars>Akuma>Geese>Everyone else Terry beat>Everyone else Ken beat) +More Martial Arts -Slower -Terry's adaptability should be useless(Ansatsuken doesn't exist in KOF) -No counter against the Power of Nothingness Verdicts BROBUSCUS101 As someone who's actually a fan of Street Fighter VS Mortal Kombat fights, I was really hoping that Ken was going to fight Kung Lao instead of Terry Bogard. Oh well, this works to. Also, just a quick note. I HAVE BEEN HAVING A REALLY HARD TO PICK A WINNER! It's ridiculous. For one, as someone who is rooting for Ken, I will fully admit that King of Fighters is a much more powerful verse than Street Fighter. Terry is stronger, tougher, has a versatility advantage in terms of fighting styles, and fights much more powerful foes than Ken. Ken on the other hand, is faster, more versatile in terms of moveset. Ken also has the Power of Nothingness that Ultraguy is very persistent about. Terry has no counter to that. Even defeating Mars isn't enough to counter it. Especially if Ken's Power of Nothingness is similar to Ryu's. Therefore, I have to say that I think Ken is going to win. But by no means will I be disappointed or salty if Terry wins. THE WINNER IS KEN MASTERS SUPERBUTING (Please excuse any errors as this is my first real verdict) First off, I want to thank Brobuscus for letting me share my thoughts on this fight. It's something that I don't do nearly as much as I'd like to. Anyway's this fight is honestly pretty close with Ken being faster, having a unique fighting style that can't be easily adapted to, and the power of nothingness which really speaks for itself. Terry on the other hand, is stronger, tougher and not only has better feats, but they're also more reliable than Ken's. So who do I think wins? After tinking it over for a while, I'm gonna have to go with Ken. Not only is he more experienced, but the Ansatsuken is really hard to adapt to. Moves like the Tastumaki Senpyuka, Shoryuken, and Ken's numerous variants of the rising dragon fist, come straight the hell out of no where, and are normally thought to be physically impossible! Ken's speed and experience also help him out here, as while Terry's strong and tough, Ken's speed will allow him to keep striking him at a faster pace. Terry may have a better roster of foes he's defeated, but Ken's record isn't anything to scoff at either. And finally, we have Ken's trump card: the power of nothingness, which according to the Street fighter wiki, makes Ken invulnerable to most attacks, and gives him a pretty good stat boost. Terry might be able to hurt Ken with his energy attacks, since they're from another universe, but by then it'll probably be too late. I can still see Terry pulling off a victory with his better feats, but as it stands, Ken is just going to better close range, has ways to easily get in close, and ultimatley take the win. The winner is Ken Masters SAVAGE SAMURAI Well this is a close one for me. Just because of my very limited knowledge regarding both characters. I am basing this off solely Brobuscus' research. So who do I think would win? Well while Terry may be the physically stronger, smarter and tougher fighter with him having much better feats, I have to side with Ken. Ken is naturally faster and this grants him a bit of a mobility adavantage. Ken also has a more unorthodox fighting style. So Ken is more mobile and is also more unpredictable. On top of that Ken has the Power of Nothingness which is probably going to be the real deciding factor for this match. No matter what advantage Terry may have over Ken he doesn't really have a counter to Power of Nothingness. Also Terry doesn't have a NLF for SA to exploit so the Power of Nothingness is definitely going to be more useful in this fight then it was in Ryu VS Scorpion. When it comes down to it Ken's unpredictability and Power of Nothingness are, in my opinion, going to be more than Terry can handle. The winner is Ken Masters. AJTHEBLUE18 Alright here we go, both these two fighters have been training since they where young (Ken training under Gouken and Terry training under his adoptive father), both very well trained in there respective martial art, and both defeated quite powerful opponents with Ken beating Ryu, Bison... maybe, and in the cartoon defeated Akuma, while Terry defeated Geese, Wolfgang, and the God of freakin war!, now let's go into who I think will win. While Terry is stronger I believe Kens speed will help him avoid some of Terry's attacks, Terry is more durable but the Power of Nothingness could do a lot of damage, and while Terry is capable of adapting to different fighting styles I think the Ansatsuken could be a bit difficult to adapt too. However if the Power of Nothingness is not used in this fight I believe Terry could pull off a victory. But for now my vote goes to Ken Masters. CALLMEKNUCKLES This is very close. But really, when it comes down to it, we all know that in terms of verdict it isn't Ken VS Terry that matters, as much as it is Terry Bogard VS Power of Nothingness Ken. But, in all honesty, it seems to me that Terry has the edge here. He is more experienced in a variety of different styles. And while the Ansatsuken may be unadaptable for Terry, and he may be out of his league compared to Ken in speed, Terry is far stronger and has faced worse than even Akuma. Good ol' Gouki may be amazingly powerful, but A GOD?! Akuma isn't THAT powerful compared to Mars. Like I said, it's extremely close, and if Ken won I wouldn't be mad or disagree (unless they do something stupid like include Violent Ken, but they're isn't that much stupid you can do with these two) but Terry edges out. So, yeah, Team Bogard for the win. MEGAHAX So when it comes to fighting styles both of them end in a draw. Frankly, because Ken's Ansatsuken is unlike anything Terry has faced before and Terry also has a lot of different fighting styles as well as being able to adapt to any style that he isn't familiar with. And YES, Terry will have a hard time with the ansatsuken but it's only a matter of time until Terry recognizes a pattern in Ken's style. When it comes to experience, Terry has a slight edge and here's why. Ken has faced some pretty big opponents in his time, such as when he fought Ryu or Akuma and that is impressive unless you're Terry. You see Terry has faced much more tougher enemies, I mean the dude won several KOF tournaments and fought and beaten a GOD OF WAR, now let that sink in for just a minute... Now for the for the defining moment: Raw power. Now this was hard, I mean a lot of you guys say that once Ken taps tnto the Power of Nothingness, it'll be all over. But then I found out the one thing that might give Terry an edge and that's his ergokinesis. I understand that the Power of Nothingness is all powerful but here's the thing, Terry's ergokinesis gathers energy from the planet right? Since Terry can use that energy from the planet, why not gather a LOT of it? Certainly if Terry gathers a large amount of energy from Gaia, he can probably counter and maybe even overpower Ken. I mean Terry could use up at least half of the energy from the earth and focus it on one blast at Ken. Surely the Power of Nothingness has it's limits, right? Okay so if you hadn't skipped from the first few sentences to the last it's pretty obvious to me that Terry has this. This fight, much like the last one, is what I like to call "a close stomp" in Terry's favor. So yeah Terry wins this by a slight edge. RAMBOSANS Since Terry is an obscure character, he doesn't have that many feats to back him up. And while Ken doesn't have many feats either, he is on par with Ryu and has defeated Akuma before with the Power of Nothingness. In terms of moves, Ken's Hadokens are stronger than Terry's projectiles, and while Terry has won some KOF tournaments, Ken's won plenty of Street Fighter tournaments and the foes he faces are I think much stronger than the slightly superhuman fighters Terry fights. And when Ken turns into the Power of Nothingness, Terry can't really harm him since he's taken hits from island busting Akuma, so he should be able to defeat Terry, who is weaker than Akuma. So yeah, Ken should win with some difficulty. STRUNTON Well this is a tough one at first. Terry seems to edge out in strength (since this is better than any strength feat Ken has performed, even though he's pretty tough), has a better win/record, and has a larger variety of fighting styles, but IMO the advantages stop there. Ken is faster, has a fighting style that Terry might have a difficult time adapting too (especially since it's not the REAL Assassin's Fist technique), and is actually more durable than Terry. Don't believe me? Well here's Ken being in the center of an island sized explosion. Add that in with the Power of Nothingness (which he used to beat Akuma) and I think we have ourselves a winner. It's close, but I ultimately think KEN MASTERS will come out the victor. INEVITABLE PUN: Guess you can say Terry didn't keep his boGARD (guard) up against the masters. You KEN't (can't) beat him Terry Category:Blog posts